


The Miracle that is you

by honeybunbyun



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Afterlife, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-10 11:51:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14736456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeybunbyun/pseuds/honeybunbyun
Summary: It was Baekhyun turn the die. But Kai, the grim reaper saved him. But is that really the first time they met?





	The Miracle that is you

_You have five days to make things right._

  
A boy who goes by the name of Baekhyun was at the top of the list that day. The list of death. Kai was supposed to collect his soul from the street of Seoul on May 20th, 2018. But the sight that welcomed him when he reached the street was a petite male, pale face and chapped lips, lying lifelessly on the street at 12 am, a hit and run. It’s not his turn, he’s not supposed to die. At least not like this. How can someone so perfect just, die? Byun Baekhyun is perfect in every way, from his face to body, to his mind and wisdom. He is the definition of perfection. And he doesn’t deserve to die. At least to Kai. 

So Kai abides by the rules and ditched Baekhyun, not collecting his soul means he’ll live. Jongin wants to see him live his life and fulfills his dreams. 

—

Day 1

Baekhyun got sent to the nearest hospital right away. He didn’t lose his memory, but he did lose his vision. The doctor said it was just temporary, and suggested him to stay in the hospital until he gains his vision back, but Baekhyun insists.

“ I’ll just stay here for a week and that’s it.”

“ Mr.Byun, it was a serious injury, you almost died.”

“ But I didn’t ” 

“ There’s no scientific explanation why you lived, Mr.Byun, based from our research and data, it ’s impossible that you survived. It’s a miracle.” The doctor said.

“ I guess it’s just not my time to die then.”

That night, Baekhyun was shifting in bed, couldn’t sleep, it’s night time for him 24 hours now, he’s technically blind. He started to get scared, what if his sight never came back? What if he’s going to be blind forever?

“ Don’t worry, Baekhyun, you’ll regain your sight soon.”

A somewhat familiar voice said. Baekhyun couldn’t pinpoint whose voice it belongs to. But it felt warm, and it felt like home. Even though Baekhyun doesn’t really know what home feels like anymore.

“ Who’s there?” He asked in a small voice.

“ I, um, am a nurse here.” 

“ Oh, what are you doing here this late?”

“ Just looking after you.”

“ I don’t need anyone, just go.”

“ I think you do need someone, it’s been 2 days, but nobody came to visit you yet.” There’s sympathy in the male’ voice.

“ Excuse me, stranger, I’m doing just fine alone, don’t need to pity me.” 

“ Why isn’t your boyfriend here with you?” 

“ How do you know I have a boyfriend?”

“ I just do.”  
“ You’re creepy, he is in Thailand right now, he can’t fly back to Korea in time.”

“ Chanyeol? In Thailand? That person hates the heat, why would he go to Thailand of all place.” 

“ I never mentioned his name, how do you know his name?” 

“ You did.”

“ No, I did not. And you better reveal yourself or else I’m calling the police.”

“ I’m sorry, Baekhyun. Just trust me, I mean no harm.” 

Silence. 

“ Is that you, Jongin?” Baekhyun whispered.

“ Huh?” 

“ Sorry, it’s just, your voice really reminds me of someone.”

“ What’s your name?” 

“ I’m Kai.”

“ Nice to meet you, Kai.” 

“ Am I dreaming right now?” Baekhyun asked Kai, who’s practically still a stranger to him. 

“ Why do you think so?”

“ I think I’m hearing someone who I shouldn’t.”

“ Who is that?”

“ His name is Jongin. My ex-boyfriend.”

“ He…” Baekhyun gulped as the tragic and gruesome memories he shied away in the back of his mind rushed back.

“ He passed away 6 years ago.” 

“ Oh. I’m so sorry for your loss Baekhyun, I’m sure he’s in a better place now.”

“ Yea, I think so too,” Baekhyun said softly.

“ Do we perhaps knew each other? You felt so familiar like I’ve known you forever.” Baekhyun added, half sleepy.

“ No, you don’t know me, but I look forward to getting to know you.” 

“ Hmm.. Will I be seeing you tomorrow?” Baekhyun is halfway to sleeping, his cheek flushed against the white hospital pillow.

“ Yes, now get some sleep, my Baekhyunnie.”

At this Baekhyun drifts off to sleep right away, his dream felt more like a reality than a reality is to him.

—

Day 2

The first thing Baekhyun opened his eyes to was darkness, and he immediately regrets waking up at all. 

“ You’re finally awake.” A familiar voice greets him, his dark baritone voice is smooth as silk sheet that drapes across Apollo’s body. Voice laced with honey and gold, more beautiful than any song Baekhyun has ever heard. 

“ …Kai?” 

“ It’s me.”

“ Did you slept on the couch last night?”

“ Yes.”

Baekhyun nodded.

“ How are you feeling today?”

“ What happened to me was traumatic, all I want is my sight back.” 

“ It’s a miracle that you survived, I’m sure you’ll gain your sight back soon.”

“ Everybody kept on saying that it’s a miracle like I should’ve died or something.”

“ I’m not saying that what I’m saying is that it’s not your turn, and you deserves to live and fulfill your dreams.”

“ My dreams,” Baekhyun repeated.

“ Do you.. have any dreams? Or hopes, something you wants to accomplish?”

“ Not anything related to me, my dreams revolved around my boyfriend, Chanyeol.”

“ Oh.”

“ I know I know, you’re probably thinking that I’m a hopeless romantic.”

“ No, I actually admire you, you have someone to be with.”

“ I’m guessing you’re single then?”

“ Something like that, I’ve been living alone for the past six years, but it honestly felt like six decades.”

“ That sounds lonely.”

“ Indeed.”

A comfortable silence washed over the both of them. And they just stay there like that, waiting for someone to initiate a conversation again.

“ You know, I actually felt lonely sometimes too, even though I have a boyfriend.”

“ Is that so?”

“ There’s just this hole in my heart that is yet to recovered, and I don’t think it ever will.”

“ Is this about your Jongin?” 

Baekhyun nod.

“ Sometimes you just got to let things go in order to recover, no matter how hard it is”

“ I tried to forget him, god knows I tried.”

“ Letting go is not forgetting, it’s about accepting the truth and understands it.”

“ And that’s the problem, Kai, I don’t understand it.” Baekhyun raised his voice, furious at the past memories that still burdens his heart.

“ What don’t you understand then?”

“ He’s not supposed to die that early, he had dreams he wanted to pursue, he had people loving him, it was not his turn to die.” Tears rolled down Baekhyun’s eyes, soaking the cotton eyes mask.

“ I promise you that he’s in a better place now, and he was so lucky to be loved by you.”

“ It’s been 6 years but I still love him and misses him every single day.” 

Baekhyun cried even harder. His car accident brought the trauma from the past that was so familiar with what had happened, it hit too close too home.

“ You know, before the car hit me, I actually was ready. I wanted to die. Maybe so I can meet Jongin again.”

“ It doesn’t work like that Baekhyun.”

“ Then how does it work?” 

“ Sometimes you don’t meet everybody you desired to meet in the afterlife.”

“ Are you dead? You talked like you’ve been to the afterlife.” Baekhyun scoffed, wiping off his tears.

Kai didn’t answer. 

Kai decided to do something he thought would make Baekhyun felt better. He went over and hug Baekhyun, caressing his cheeks and his soft brown hair.

“ Shh... It’s okay Baekhyun, it’s going to.”

“ It’s not.” Baekhyun cried into his shoulder.

  
“ You’re an amazing person, Jongin wanted you to live happily, don’t you want to fulfill his hope?”

“ And how do you know that?”

“ I just do.” He smiled at Baekhyun, even though he couldn’t see him.

Baekhyun put his hands up and caressed Jongin’s cheeks and jaws, trying to figure out what he looks like.

“ What are you doing.”

“ I want to see you, I want to see the person who’s been with me since the accident and been here to cheer me up. I want to thank you, face to face.”

“ We are face to face right now.”

“ No, I want to actually see you, and looks you in the eyes.”

“ I can’t wait for that day.”

“ I bet you’re handsome.”

“ Thank you?”

“ Your voice sounds handsome, how tall are you?”

“ 6’0”

“ Wow. you’re tall.” At this Baekhyun tried to stands him from the hospital bed, to compare his tiny body to the latter.

“ You shouldn’t move too much, just rest.” 

“ What color is your hair? 

“ Dark brown.”

“ How old are you?”

“ 24.”

“ Full name?”

“ Kai.”

“ I said full name, pretty sure Kai is a nickname.”

“ I can’t remember, my full name.”

Silence.

“ Oh, I’m sorry then.”

“ It’s okay.” 

“ You should rest some more and wait for the nurse to bring you food, I’ll see you tomorrow.”  
Baekhyun grabbed the sleeves of Kai’s suit.

“ Promise?”

“ Promise.”

“ Before you go, why are you wearing suits?”

“ Oh. Uhm, I have work after.”

“ Okay.” 

“ See you tomorrow Kai.”

“ See you Baekhyun.” 

—

Day 3 

“ I’m starting to be able to see again.”

“ That’s great!”

“ it’s blurry, but it’s getting there.”

“ Don’t use your eyes too much though, let it rest.”

“ You know what I’m most excited about?” 

“ What?”

“ Seeing you. You became this mystery man I look forward to seeing every day.”

“ I’m honored.”

“ Kai, if I were to see Jongin right now, do you think that he’ll remember me?”

“ Of course he will, you’re the love of his life, he will always remember you even if you’re in your 60s.”

But before he could say any more, there’s a knock on the door, then it slowly opens, revealing a tall guy in hoodies and track pants. 

Kai already knew that it’s Chanyeol, Baekhyun’s boyfriend.

“ Baekhyun?!? Are you okay??” He ran to the bed, kneeling on the floor, holding onto Baekhyun’s slim hands.

“ Chanyeol!” Baekhyun said as he hugged him, smiling. 

And then they kissed. 

“ I’m sorry Byunnie, but I booked the fastest flight here, how are you feeling?”

“ I’m fine Yeol, my eyes are getting much better now, I can actually see your Yoda ears.”

“ Still the same I see.” Chanyeol smiles and ruffled the smaller’s hair.

“ Chanyeol I would like you to meet Kai, a friend I made here.”

“ Kai?”

“ He’s just right there a minute ago.”

“ I didn’t see anyone when I came in here.”

“ Really? He must’ve left then.” 

“ Why do you sound disappointed.”

“ He’s a great friend of mine that helped me cope this trauma for the past 3 days.”

“Hmm. I should thank him man to man for taking care of my Baekhyunnie then.”

Baekhyun giggled and they kissed again. 

—

Day 4

Baekhyun didn’t see or hear from Kai at all that day. He’ve been waiting and waiting for the door to open and hears Kai’s voice. But he never did. Part of it is that he’s gained his sight back now. He wants to see Kai. He needs to.

He’s half asleep when he heard a gust of wind, but he didn’t feel bothered by it and continue attempting to sleep.

Kai watches as Baekhyun sleep. He’s too late. Tomorrow is the last day.

“ Are you just going to stand there watching or what.” 

“ B-Baekhyun?”

Baekhyun opened his eyes and what he sees is beyond a miracle. it’s more than enough, tears started to pools around his eyes.

“ Baekhyun, why are you crying?” He quickly went to the side of the bed and kneel, leveling his face with Baekhyun’s. 

“ Am I dreaming right now?” Baekhyun caressed his face so tenderly, touching at every curve on his sculpted face.

“ No you’re not Baek, you can see now—”

“ I’m dreaming, right, are you real?” Baekhyun cried even harder.

“ You’re not dreaming Baek—“

“ I am, because if this is real then I wouldn’t be seeing you right now, Jongin-ah.” Baekhyun brings his face closer to the taller that their foreheads touched. 

“ You’re still missing him I see—“

But before he could say another word, Baekhyun kissed him. It was a soft and tender kiss like they have all the time in the world. Their hearts are beating for each other. At that moment. Both of them are alive. 

Then Jongin felt it. Sparks and fireworks in his heart and mind. A train of memories rushed through his brain, flashes of his past life are all coming back, it spins and spins and Jongin couldn’t breathe.

Pictures of himself and Baekhyun are all coming back to life. The memories of them kissing, making love, late night car rides, dancing together on prom night, all till the moment he brought the ring he was going to propose to Baekhyun with. That is before his motorcycle got hit.

“ Baekhyun? Baekhyunnie?” Jongin lets out a breath of air, still dazed by what had happened. It was a sensation he never felt before. One that he’s not supposed to felt.

“ Jongin-ah, do you know how much I missed you? How are you? Are you doing okay?”

“ No No No..” Jongin stood up.

“ I’m not supposed to remember, how can I remembers.” 

“ Jongin—“ Baekhyun tried to reach out. 

“ Don’t, just, don’t.”

“ I supposed to forget everything, I supposed to not remember the pain.” He mumbles to himself, now sitting lifelessly on the floor.

Before he knew it, Baekhyun is sitting beside him.

Baekhyun holds onto him as he let out a cry of frustration.

“ Jongin-ah, what’s going on?”

Jongin, with glossy eyes, looks up to the elder. “ I’m so lonely here Baekhyunnie.”

“ Then take me with you.” 

“ What do you mean?” Jongin sniffled. 

“ Take me with you, I don’t want to live anymore, I just want to be with you.”

“ Baekhyun, no, you need to live, I want you to live, even if it’s a life without me.” 

“ But I don’t want a life without you.”

“ Chanyeol loves you, you can’t just leave him like that.”

“ I was supposed to die, why didn’t I die.” Baekhyun is staring into space, avoiding Jongin’s gaze. 

Everything still feels unreal and feathery touches that are like a dream.

“ Don’t say that you’re still so young, you have dreams to fulfill, don’t you remember that garden wedding dream of yours? With fairy lights and all that jazz.” Jongin voice cracks as a new memory when they were just in high school came in like a flashlight. 

“ But it wouldn’t be with you.”

“ We’re old history, Baekhyun, what matters is the present and your future. you’ll wake up tomorrow morning and forgets all about this.”

“ No, I would n’t, did I forget about you the past days? No, I didn’t”

“ There’s nothing both of us can do to change fate, Baekhyun, I’m dead, you’re alive, and that’s what matters to me the most,” Jongin said softly and he wipes Baekhyun’s tears away with his thumb.

“ You lied Jonginnie, you said you’d remember me even if I’m 60 years old. But you didn’t even recognize me at first.” Baekhyun yawn.

“ Go to sleep, Baekhyunnie.”

“ Will I be seeing you tomorrow?” Baekhyun clings onto Jongin’s arm, never wanting to let him go again.

“ You will.” Jongin kissed Baekhyun’s forehead and drape the blanket over his body.

After Baekhyun was asleep, Jongin put the ring he’s supposed to Baekhyun 6 years back on the smaller’s ring finger.

The rest of the night was stardust and cherry blossoms, the feeling was unreal. Baekhyun felt as if he’s reborn. 

—

Day 5

Baekhyun woke up the next morning not seeing Jongin, but it was indeed the best dream he had in a long time. The dream gave him the strength to continue living, fulfilling his dream. 

He noticed a sparkly diamond on his ring finger. He didn’t have it the night before. Chanyeol must’ve put it after he slept.

“ Thank you for giving me the strength to live again, Jongin-ah, I will always love and miss you,” Baekhyun whispered into the air, hoping that somewhere in the alternate universe, that Jongin will hear him. 

 

_Fin._


End file.
